ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phatom Foods
Not to be cofused with the 123 Greeny Phatomese food company of the same name. Phatom Foods, Inc. is an American independent food manufacturer, distributor and confectionery company. Phatom Foods manufactures and produces pizza, bubble gums, soup, candy, chips, pasta, yogurts, sauces, and other food products. They also make toothpastes and other hygiene products under the Phatom Life brand. History Phatom Foods was founded in 1997 as a joint venture between Campbell Soup Company, General Mills and GreenyWorld Studios to sell Greeny Phatom Yogurts. However, the Phatom Foods company was primarly credited as a part of Campbell Soup Company, and later, as a part of H. J. Heinz Company (although the byline said "A Heinz Company", with Heinz logo being the "Heinz" in the byline.) In 1998, Phatom Foods acquired OwlFoods. In 2012, Phatom Foods acquired 4Kids Foods LLC. Phatom Foods was going to be acquired by Stainton Enterprises in 2015, but the acquisition was cancelled, when the management team strongly disapproved it. On June 15, 2015, The Clowerwood Company were in talks to acquire Phatom Foods. The acquisition is still pending, as of June 19, 2015. On June 19, 2015, The Clowerwood Company acquired the plants in Rooty Hill (Australia), Seretram (France) and Aiken (South Carolina, USA). Controversy In 2009, Phatom Foods had to recall all Greeny Phatom Pasta products from the shelves, due to cases involving nausea and salmonella. The research & development laboratories, owned by Phatom Foods, found out that it included undercooked meat and molded ingredients, including vegetables. R&D creations This is a list of food products or food product elements, that were invented and successfully executed at Phatom Foods's research & development laboratories around the world. #Multi-flavour (The element which plays around with taste senses, with every taste experiences happening one flavour per second. This creation was part of the creation of Mystery Flavour Snagurts.) Gallery Greeny Phatom Snagurt.png|Snagurt was created at Phatom Foods Murray Hill R&D Lab in 2011, but were commercially introduced in 2013. These are variants of Greeny Phatom Yogurts. Logos Phatom Foods Logo 1997.png|1997-1999. The design of the logo was used in the 1990s and 2000-2007. This version was used when Phatom Foods was owned by Campbell Soup Company, General Mills and GreenyWorld Studios. Phatom Foods Logo 1999.png|1999-2007. The logo is now more round, the byline was changed and the letters in the logo slightly changed their place. This version was used, when Phatom Foods was owned by H. J. Heinz Company and GreenyWorld Studios. Phatom Foods Logo 2007.png|2007-present. The logo restored the design of the older logos. While the normal logo was used in multiple areas (Europe, Asia, Australia & Oceania, Central & South America and Africa), USA and Canada uses the variation where Little Guy's head was orange (and sometimes gold) and black, instead of white and blue. Phatom Foods Logo 2012.png|This logo was used during Phatom Foods's 15th Anniversary in 2012. Phatom Life Logo 2014.png|Phatom Life logo, used since 2014. Factories These factories also have research & development laboratories, integrated into the factories. In 2013, Phatom Foods announced to expand it's world presence and opened all factories in Europe, Canada, South & Central America, Australia & Oceania, Asia and Africa. Detailed list of all Phatom Foods factories: *Tijuana *Guadalajara *Monterrey *Paris (France) *Aston (Birmingham, UK) *Camden (New Jersey, USA) *Denver (Philladelphia, USA) *Maxton (North Carolina, USA) *East Brunswick (New Jersey, USA) *Winnipeg (Canada) *Murray Hill (New Jersey, USA) *Albuquerque (New Mexico, USA) *Lodi (California, USA) *Bloomfield (Connecticut, USA) *Zagreb (Croatia) *Milan (Italy) *Bangalore (India) *Hyderabad (India) *Dharapuram (India) *Baukhlam Hills (Australia) *Kensington (Australia) *Springwood (Australia) *Balvano (Italy) *Sant'Angelo dei Lombardi (Italy) *Belsk Duzy (Poland) *Vladimir (Russia) *Moscow (Russia) *Suzhou (China) *Jiangmen (China) *Perai (Malaysia) *Tampoi (Malaysia) *Suwon (South Korea) *Sanhe (China) *Mathura (India) *Nashik (India) *Arras (France) *Manisa (Turkey) *Nantes (France) *Thane (India) *Taipei (Taiwan) *Guanzhou (China) *Hangzhou (China) *Belo Horizonte (Brazil) *Toronto (Canada) *Dixon (California, USA) *Mt. Waverley (Australia) *Mexico City (Mexico) *Tel Aviv (Israel) *Pune (India) *Stadtallendorf (Germany) *Villers-Escalles (France) *Varlin (France) *Dubai (United Arab Emirates) *Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates) *Richmond (Utah, USA) *Le Pontet (France) *Scranton (Pennsylvania, USA) *Veghel (Netherlands) *Moga (India) *Choladi (India) *Nanjangud (India) *Samalkha (India) *Dalston (UK) *Prague (Czech Republic) *Fremont (Ohio, USA) *Trumbull (Connecticut, USA) *Fukuoka (Japan) *Manila (Philippines) *Bangkok (Thailand) *Khonkaen (Thailand) *Kuwait City (Kuwait) *Colworth (UK) *Yokohoma (Japan) Category:Companies